earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Max MacKay
History Max MacKay: 1996 - 2014 Max was the son of Samuel MacKay and his wife Allison Ritter MacKay. Max had two siblings: Nick and Elissa. Max's father, Sam, was a mailman in the employ of Cedar Creek Post Office, his mother was a professor of literature at the local college campus. But the MacKays were not as mundane as they suspected. Allison, and therefore her children, were descended from a royal bloodline from the infernal realm of Melothm... but we'll get into more of that later. As best as I can put together, Max started out as a good kid. He loved to read, watch anime with his siblings, and hang with his many friends. Unfortunately these friends of his were his downfall. One of these so-called friends introduced Max to drugs on his fourteenth birthday and this stirred a darkness in Max, awakening an addictive personality. Almost two years later, just three days before Christmas, Max had graduated to a harder drug called Purgatory. This was a bad mix with Max. As it turns out that this "Purgatory" is a rather arcane drug with origins in another infernal realm, one controlled by demons the sworn enemies of the devils of Melothm (see my files on "devils", "demons" and "hell" for more information on the differences). This drug reacted to Max's infernal potential and only stoked the flames of his addiction, accelerating his decline into addiction and slowly causing him to evolve into an infernal being, capable of accessing a portion of his hellish gifts. When Max burned through his stash, he went back to the dealer for more and was informed of a substantial price hike. With the drug still in his system and addling his mind. Max likely did not fully grasp what he was doing when he returned home and killed his parents and brother in a most horrific manner. Max was prepared to even kill his younger sister Ellie but was stopped from doing so by the imp Flagerethon and Allison MacKay's dying act. Max fled from the burning home, believing Ellie dead. Without a home to go back to, Max moved between Purgatory dens and squatting in abandoned buildings. Eventually he learned that Ellie had survived this ordeal and had begun hunting down demonic purgatory dealers in her search for Max. This news drove Max to paranoia. He was careful to never stay anywhere too long at first but by the end of 2012 though he had formed a small congregation of Purgatory addicted followers who were awestruck by Max's Purgatory fueled powers. Max soon became a dealer and distributor of Purgatory himself (while still being very much addicted to the product himself). Max worked directly with demonic suppliers and continued to exhibit a growing mix of demonic and devilish traits. With the help of her new guardian Angie Aimes and her imp sidekick. Ellie finally forced Max to face her and answer for his misdeeds. The two fought to a standstill until Max's mouth enraged Ellie. Her aggression surprised them both. Ellie came out badly injured but alive, which is more than can be said for Max...Oracle Files: Max MacKay (1/2) The Shame of Senael: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Infernal Physiology * Enhanced Resilience * Supernatural Senses * Master of Advanced Pyrokinetic Disciplines * Highly Resistant to Toxic Substances * Immune to Varying Degrees of Temperature * Traceur of Considerable Skill * Streetwise and Charismatic * Intelligent, Well Read, and Natural Strategist Trivia and Notes Trivia * He died May 25th, 2014. * He was resurrected August 15th, 2017. * His goal is to kill Ellie and conquer Earth with Vylaela as his queen. Notes * "Max MacKay" is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Max MacKay * Character Gallery: Max MacKay Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Villains Category:Cadre Members Category:Hybrid Category:Devils Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Male Characters Category:Melothm Clan Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Tail Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality